A typical sofa includes a deck or seating surface for supporting a seated occupant, a backrest that is attached to the rear edge of the deck and rises upwardly therefrom, and arms attached to the lateral edges of the deck. Conventionally, an upholstered sofa is constructed by first forming an internal frame (usually made of wood) that provides the general shape of the sofa. The frame includes the underlying portions of the deck, backrest, and arms. In some instances inserts (typically formed of a soft foam) will be attached to the wooden frame. A deck fabric is stretched across the deck to provide support for seating, and in some instances, springs or other resilient members will be positioned below the deck fabric. This frame is then covered with upholstery that is typically tacked or stapled to the frame, with separate pieces of upholstery being attached for each arm and for the back and deck. Many sofas will also include a separate dust cover that covers the underside of the deck and is stapled or tacked to the frame. Subsequently, additional features such as feet, adornments and the like are attached to the upholstered sofa. Finally, cushions are typically added to cover the backrest and deck; these cushions may be removable or permanently attached.
Although the foregoing represents a conventional manufacturing technique, there are some shortcomings. Stapling the deck fabric, upholstery and/or dust cover into place can be relatively time-consuming, thereby increasing labor costs. Also, the attachment of the arm upholstery can be somewhat burdensome, particularly at the joints between the arms and the back and deck. Further, if the upholstery is a relatively thick material, such as leather, the presence of seams and folds in the upholstery may render the attachment of the feet and other ornamental features difficult. As such, alternative techniques for manufacturing sofas may be desirable.